here_at_the_end_of_all_things_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Human Union
The Human Union is a single-party dictatorship based on totalitarian and autocratic ideals, and was considered the strongest human power on Terestria and potentially a future great power of the world. Specialists consider the fact that if they were not partly destroyed during the Great War, the Human Union would have become the second largest force on the planet, second to the Angels. The Great War The Great War commenced when the Human Union attacked the Angels, thus starting a four year war, ending millions of lives on both sides. The Union was seemingly crippled, but recovered and invaded no-mans land years later, starting the Second Great War. NOTE: THE HUMAN UNION DID NOT HAVE GUNS OR POWER ARMOR DURING THE GREAT WAR. THEY ONLY HAD SWORDS AND BOWS. The Military The Human Union Military during the Great War was one million strong. But, it was defeated by the 68th Regiment of the Holy Army and the Dark Angels. It finally recovered fifty years later and started the biggest war in the history of the Angels, the Second Great War. Weapons They are very advanced, and thus, have Lazer Guns and Power Swords. Though, the Lazer Guns still need ammo. The Lazer Guns pack a HUGE punch. They come in several variations, and those guns are the main weapons of the army. The Power Swords are shaped like katanas, but they glow purple, and can slice almost ANYTHING. They also have Power Claws which are simply electrified blades attached either to the end of each finger or to the wrist. Some of the most favored weapons are the Chain Swords, which consist of either a solid blade of metal with a chainsaw blade around the edge of the weapon or a blade with a covering on both sides and the back with a specialized chain that is made to go both ways, a depiction of the latter is shown being wielded by Titus. But, ever since the Homefront Rebellion by Anonymous, production rates of the former weapons are going down. Armor The Power Armor is very powerful and it can last for a long time. Barely ANYTHING can get through the first lair, much less the next five layers. They also have Dragonscale Armor and Kevlar Armor. Citizenship To become a citizen of the Union, one must be married (if they came to the Union from a different country), or they must serve in the Union's Military for two years. (again, this is if you came from another country). If your father was a citizen, you automatically become a citizen. Capital The capital of the Union is known as the City of Freedom, a very large and diverse city. The city itself is heavily guarded, but recently, the terrorist group Anonymous has been attacking and destroying many government buildings and military fortifications using guerrilla tactics and hacking. The Government The Human Union government is a single-party dictatorship based on totalitarian and autocratic ideals led by King Chanilean the Second. The Government does not allow people to speak out against the government, and if they do, they are arrested by the Secret Police. The King's council includes Military Commander Harold Peterson, Secret Police Chief John Hamburg, and several other members. The King has absolute command over everyone in the country. The justice system is an "eye for an eye" law system, which is very brutal and unfair to lower social classes. Category:Nations